


A Shoulder to Lean On

by SeaweedWrites



Series: Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bit silly, Bathing Sherlock Holmes, Broken Clavicle, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Naked Sherlock Holmes, Stinky Sherlock Holmes, very embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites
Summary: I found a prompt listing of 20 nonsexual acts of intimacy. I thought it would be fun and a bit challenging to do this with Sherlock and John.This means that it is -NOT- Johnlock, this is just two best friends and roommates who have found themselves in interesting, odd, or perhaps slightly awkward situations.Prompt 3: Having their hair washed by the otherSet: Somewhere in Season 1Sherlock gets injured and covered in trash in pursuit of a suspect.  Sherlock is is desperate need of a bath, but that means that he is going to need some help...





	A Shoulder to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt listing of 20 nonsexual acts of intimacy. I thought it would be fun and a bit challenging to do this with Sherlock and John.
> 
> This means that it is -NOT- Johnlock, this is just two best friends and roommates who have found themselves in interesting, odd, or perhaps slightly awkward situations.
> 
> As much as I can, I will try to stick with canon, if I have to do AU will mark it as such.
> 
> I am intending them to be little drabbles, but if the mood and prompt strikes, they may be longer, so expect varying lengths, though I forsee them all being general audiences, if they are more they will be marked as such as well.
> 
> They will not necessarily be done in order, it will be in how the ideas come to me.
> 
> These stories are not beta-ed or Brit-picked, so all mistakes are my own.

 

**Prompt 3: Having their hair washed by the other**

**Set: Somewhere in Season 1**

**Word Count: 1027**

 

“Come on, fussing about it isn't going to make this any easier.”

 

“This is HUMILIATING.”

 

“You think I like this? This isn't exactly how I planned to spend my Friday night.”

 

“And how, exactly, DID you plan to spend your Friday night?”

 

“Well, there's a nurse, Jenny. I was hoping to ask her out on..”

 

Sherlock huffed. “I don't want to hear about any of that boring relationship nonsense. Let's get this over with, so we can both forget this ever happened.”

 

And that is how Doctor John Watson found himself on a warm Friday night, in the bathroom of 221B Baker Street, washing his flatmate's hair.

 

With a sigh, he thought about how he had gotten here.

 

6 hours earlier, Lestrade had called them to a case, assured them that it was a 7 at least! When they got there, it ended up being a lot more exciting than any of them had bargained for.

 

The police were rounding up the witnesses while John tagged behind Sherlock, who was on the hunt like a bloodhound on the scent. He was quiet for a full 20 minutes before he muttered “AHA!” And ran back to Lestrade, his face lit up.

 

“It was that man!” He pointed to one of the men who was in line to be interviewed. As soon as the short, stocky man heard it, he was off like a bullet, with Sherlock immediately on his tail. A chase ensued, the suspect tossed rubbish cans behind him to slow Sherlock down, He was pelted with all manner of refuse, but still ran on, his long strides starting to gain on the man.

 

The suspect disappeared around a corner, and without a second thought, Sherlock followed, only to find that this time the mad was waiting for him. He used the element of surprise and his superior weight to bodily push Sherlock back against a giant skip.

 

Sherlock howled in in pain when his shoulder hit a jutting metal piece of the skip. He was sure he had broken his collarbone, but he couldn't let the searing agony stop him now. After the initial shock, he gave as good as he got with the man, despite only having one good arm now, he wrestled the man to the ground and managed to keep him there until John and Lestrade came huffing up behind him a few moments later.

 

Lestrade grabbed the man and pulled him up bodily, cuffing him, while John ran to Sherlock. “Are you alright, mate?” He asked, concern laced in his voice. He leaned in towards Sherlock, but made a face and leaned away again when he saw and smelt that he was covered in trash.

 

“Broken.. collarbone..” His vision was swimming, John was hazy, the pain was threatening to take over his whole being. How he wished for the sweet release of a 7% solution right about now..

 

“....Sherlock, are you listening to me?” Oh, John had been talking to him.

 

“Sorry. Yes. I'm fine.” Sherlock tried to get up, but any movement to his right shoulder sent another searing jolt of excruciating pain through his body.

 

“No, you aren't. Come on. We need to get you back to the crime scene, and get someone to look at you.”

 

“You're a doctor.” Sherlock stated it, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“Yes, but I don't have any medical equipment. If your clavicle is broken, you need a sling and an x-ray, and I have neither.” He gently got a hold of Sherlock's left side. “Come on, let's get you up.” It was awkward, and painful, but they got Sherlock to his feet. He was dizzy with pain for a moment, but when it passed, he started back towards the main crime scene.

 

Several hours later, he was released from A&E with non habit forming pills to lessen the pain, and orders to wear the shoulder sling for 4 weeks, then come back for another x-ray to see if he needs to wear it for another 2. It was a minor third clavicle fracture. There was nothing surgically that could be done. It had to heal on its own, unfortunately.

 

They were lucky they could find a taxi home, with the way that Sherlock smelled. A&E had tried to help clean the worst off him, but there was still dank liquid in his coat and hair. The moment they got back to the flat, John ordered him to strip to his skivvies and sit in the bathtub with this sling-laden right arm out of the tub.

 

“What do you intend to do, wash me like I'm some invalid?” Sherlock huffed.

 

“Right now, you are. You stink to high heaven, and you certainly can't wash yourself. I am not having you stay in this flat smelling like that.”

 

“Then I'll sleep outside.”

 

“You'll do no such thing. Bathtub. NOW.” The Captain John Watson voice was out, a voice even Sherlock knew not to refuse. He slunk off to the bathroom like a petulant child, carelessly throwing his dirty stinky clothes in the hallway as he went.

 

John sighed and ran a hand down his face. How in the world did he decided that rooming with this man was a good idea?

 

That was how John found himself in this situation. As he finished washing Sherlock off for the third time, finally satisfied that the smell was gone, he stood up, groaning. He had been kneeling for almost half an hour, and the feeling had gone from his toes. He found a t-shirt and pajama trousers for Sherlock, and brought them back into the bathroom.

 

“Alright, I'm going to to make us some tea. Do you think you can get those pants off and at least get into the pajama trousers?”

 

“Yes, mummy.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. John bit down a comment and left the room.

 

John headed to the kitchen and put a pot on to boil. He'd have one cuppa, then off to bed. The sooner this night was over, the better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am sorry that I have been away for so long. I have not been idle though. I actually have one multi chapter fic this is complete but not beta'd yet, and another multi chapter fic I have been working on for a long time that is mostly done and mostly beta'd. I really hope to get at least one of them up soon. 
> 
> The first one I did for the Camp NanoWriMo challenge in June. I was quite surprised and pleased to kick out a 70+K fic in a month. I can't wait to show it to you guys once it gets some polish on it. 
> 
> I hope a couple of little drabbles will hold you guys over till the big fics are done. I REALLY want to do another fic for the official NanoWriMo in November. I have a plot idea, one that has been in me head for close to a year now. But I really need to get caught up first, so we will see what happens.
> 
> Thanks for being patient!


End file.
